In many electrical circuits which include bridge circuits, for example many measuring instruments, it is necessary to maintain the bridge circuit in balance. This can be effected by periodically re-balancing the bridge, either manually or automatically. One of the problems with automatic balancing is that during the period that the bridge circuit is responding to effect a measurement the automatic balancing will start to correct for the error signal which is produced as representing the measurement.